La loi du clan
by BaronBreton
Summary: His past, his name and his face are a mystery... (Before Tekken 1)


Auteur : B@ronBreton Contact/critique : baronbreton@caramail.com et/ou baronbreton@nosgoth- fr.net Disclaimer : Cette Fan-Fiction se déroule bien avant les événements de Tekken 1 avec un point de vue sur l'un des personnages de son l'univers : Yoshimitsu, chef du Clan Manji.  
  
--La loi du Clan--  
  
Présent depuis la nuit des temps. A la foi haut lieu de pureté et de conflit, le Temple était le symbole de l'unification et de la tradition du Clan. Nul ne pouvait y pénétrait sans connaître, sans ignorait la porté de son acte. La magnificence du monument transcendait par son allure surnaturelle, sa hauteur d'environ une vingtaine de mètre semblait certes classique mais par sa beauté et l'état dans lequel il demeurait conservé - malgré les attaques du temps et des éléments - lui donnait une aura de puissance et de résistance inébranlable. Il semblait avoir paisiblement jaillit au milieu des arbres, ces derniers le laissant s'épanouir tel une jeune pousse. Il ne faisait pas partit de la flore mais il y avait été accepté par ses habitants et il en faisait désormais partit à part entière. Les dieux eux- même furent certainement émerveillés de cette curieuse battisse érigé par de simples mortels. En poussant les larges et lourdes portes qui gardaient son entrée on pouvait rentrer en son sein. A l'opposé de l'amicale clarté extérieur, l'intérieur du temple reposait dans une obscurité quasi parfaite, à peine troublé par la faible lueur distraitement occasionné par les bougies posées à même le sol. Pourtant l'obscurité sciait parfaitement au lieu. Elle donnait vie au ombres, les laissant se promenaient sur les murs, cette nuit intérieure était surtout trompeuse et illusoire, déformant les dimensions exactes du Temple. La salle semblait bien plus haute et les large piliers pourpres - qui assuraient le maintien du Temple - sans fin, s'étendant jusqu'à l'infini dans la pénombre dans laquelle dormait la voûte intérieure du Temple. Parfaitement alignés ces piliers étaient d'antiques gardiens tel des arbres autour desquels aurait été érigé le Temple, mais que l'on aurait décidé de priver de la caresse du soleil en les enfermant dans ce bâtiment fait de leur bois. Leurs socles reposaient sur un parquet tout aussi ancien mais tout aussi pourpre, augmentant encore plus la confusion dans ce lieu composé d'une seule salle et d'une seule couleur. Le reflet des flammes des bougies sur ce sol au combien maintenu en bon état accentuait à son tour cette sensation d'infini. Traversant l'allé des piliers, on pouvait distinguer au fond de la salle un renfoncement semblable à un autel de culte. Refuge de la lumière, cette autel était aussi celui d'une arme forgé dans un but et un seul : tuer. Dénué de tout fourreau, les ombres dansaient sur la lame nue du sabre, elles ondulaient sur toute sa longueur. La lame semblait imprégnait de feu et de flammes. Tel une relique sacré, l'épée reposait seul dans le temple. Elle était retenue par de simples cordes. Cette singulière position lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs et s'il l'on avait eu le courage de la délester de sa prison de ficelle il est certains que sa lame se serait plantée silencieusement dans le sol. Aucune arme n'était plus belle. Une lame d'une pureté hypnotique et que rien ni personne au monde ne pouvait briser. Mais que tous voulaient s'approprier.  
  
*****  
  
Pourtant malgré cette atmosphère oppressante et un lieux où tout bruit était amplifié par l'écho éternel de ces murs, le Temple ainsi que sa relique allaient recevoir un visiteur. On vit alors la silhouette d'un inconnu se profiler furtivement dans ce lieux saint. Tel un félin en quête de sa proie elle avançait silencieusement et délicatement. Son but n'était pas cette arme - lui connaissait la loi - son but se trouvait dans le cercle d'ombres qui se dessinait entre les piliers. Là il trouverait celui pour qui il était venu. Une seconde ombre humaine patientait elle aussi dans ce cercle, simplement assise en position de méditation, elle attendait aussi le visiteur. Et tel un rituel, le silence se tût devant le dialogue qu'allait s'échangeait ces deux combattants. « Je désespérait de te voir arriver. Aucune réponse ne vient du visiteur si attendu. -Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très éloquent. préférant laisser parler ton sabre comme tu sais si bien le faire ?! mais si tu gagnes il faudra changer cela. -Hum. c'est ainsi que je suis, nul discours n'est nécessaire quand on met sa vie en jeu, c'est ce que l'on fait qui est important. Sortant de sa position initiale, le plus grands des deux fit enfin face à son interlocuteur. Il désigna alors le sabre qui résidait à quelque mètre de là. -Alors mon ami, viens tu pour lui ou pour. moi ? dit il en posant la main sur son torse. -Je viens simplement pour que le temps décide de changer sa course, les choses ne doivent plus être ce qu'elles sont. Tout en continuant leur discutions ils avaient commencé à prendre place au milieu de ce cercle. Le sol - et en ce seul endroit - était jonché de trace attestant de combat ô combien violent. -AH AH AH !!! et tu crois que seule ta volonté peut interrompre ce qui existe depuis la nuit des temps ?! -C'est la volonté qui permet d'avancer ! Et ma volonté est faite de changement. En garde !!! »  
  
A ce simple mot ils furent en positon, le sol était fait d'ombre mais la lumière était avec eux. Le jeune visiteur portait une armure d'un fer étincelant, elle devait être lourde mais ne semblait en aucun cas gêné ses mouvements. Bien au contraire elle était en parfaite symbiose avec son porteur. Il possédait un sabre que sa garde avait emmené à porter à une main, la lame dans une position presque verticale. Son adversaire lui avait le torse découvert mais ses avants bras portaient des protections fait d'un acier noire, ses jambes en possédaient également. Lui aussi n'était armé que d'un sabre mais il l'avait laissé dans son fourreau, attendant que le combat commence. La lueur des chandelles auraient pu dévoiler leurs visages mais tous deux portaient un masque sous lequel leur souffle se faisait inaudible. Un seul soupir, un léger souffle différent des autres fit débuter le combat. Peut importe celui qui l'avait fait ils leur fallaient désormais tuer pour vivre. Cependant ce ne fut pas l'intrus qui attaqua. Il dut faire face à l'offensive adverse qui avait consistait à sortir le sabre de son fourreau à une vitesses de l'ordre divine et il dut appuyé son sabre contre son torse pour échapper à cette prise. Le combat venait véritablement de débuter, impossible de faire marche arrière. Dans un enchaînement de contact de lames et d'acier, chacun donnait le meilleure de lui même, leur cri de bataille accompagnant celui occasionné par la rencontre de leur lames. Les puissants piliers étaient une foi de plus les témoins et les victimes de ce duel. Chaque coups manqués à l'adversaire allaient poser une énième cicatrice sur le tronc des colonnes du Temple. Le combat était intense, la peur et le doute n'avaient pas leur place dans ce combat. Les deux adversaires réagissaient par instinct à travers des gestes et des prises que chaque muscles, que chaque nerfs de leur corps connaissaient depuis toujours. A travers les fentes de leurs masques on pouvait distinguer leurs regards plein d'admiration et de respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais aussi d'une envie de vaincre au combien surhumaine. Le combat semblait s'éternisait quand le visiteur s'écarta de son adversaire, ce dernier fut déconcerté par cette man?uvre. « Et bien, ton style de combat serait il la fuite ?! » Il n'obtient aucune réponse, pourtant il lui sembla apercevoir un étrange sourire sous le masque de son opposant. Mais sans y prêter attention il s'élança vers lui. « Ce coup sera le dernier !!! » Extériorisant son geste par un puissant cri, il porta un magnifique et tout aussi rapide coup en coupe horizontale à son adversaire, mais le coup ne trancha que le vide, la seule chose qui lui attesta que son ennemi n'avait pas réellement disparu fut deux mots dans son dos : « Indian Style » Et la douleur ce fit subitement sienne, une douleur au combien meurtrière et intense. Elle se fit dans tout son être, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit telle chose. Se retournant pour faire face et ripostait il fut atteint dans son mouvement par un second coup à la jugulaire, il vit son sang jaillir devant lui. La lame du katana adverse quitta son cou sans le trancher entièrement pour venir l'atteindre une troisième et dernière foi : en plein c?ur. Traversé de part en part, il se trouvait empalé sur la lame. Son sang s'écoulant et l'abandonnant. Tout se faisait de plus en plus sombre autour de lui. Il vit la lame se retirer de son corps, elle était recouverte du liquide pourpre de la vie, une vie qui le quittait. Sa chute vers le sol lui semblât durer une éternité, tout se faisait de plus en plus rouge autour de lui. Ses mains étaient recouverte de sang, son sang. Alors il le vit, lui celui dont nul ne savait le nom mais dont tous reconnaissait le talent, il le vit se rendre vers le sabre sacré. Nul n'avait pu l'arracher. Même lui le chef du clan n'avait réussit.  
  
« Akou Imida Terra » libère toi mon ami  
  
A ses paroles le sabre fut libéré, pour enfin revenir vers son propriétaire. Comment était ce possible ? qu'avait il dit et dans quelle langue ? sa vision n'était plus parfaite mais il le vit à nouveau revenir vers lui, il le vit lui. l'inconnu, le prodige du clan. « Mais. mais qui es tu finalement? -Je suis celui par qui le changement arrive. -Tuh Tuh. ainsi. ainsi et. et dans ton changement. la tradition ?! lui dit il alors que sa bouche crachait tout autant parole que sang. -Le changement ne concerne que le but du Clan ; depuis toujours nous pillons et volons sans raison. Désormais aidé et protégé les plus démunis sera pour quoi le Clan agira. Nous sommes bien trop inactif, nous devons nous remettre en mouvement. -Tu. tu mets donc ton sabre au service de la vie. tuh tuh tuh. quel étrange. contradiction. -Nul n'est parfait, même un sabre peut aider à protéger son prochain -. et. et quel est ton nom ?! -Je. je n'ai jamais eut de nom. mais désormais le tient sera le mien. Reposant dos sur le sol, le vaincu arracha son masque laissant ainsi apparaître un sourire de réconfort. Recouvert de sang il allait prononcer ses dernières paroles mais elles allaient être les plus capitales de sa vie. Celles qui montraient qu'il avait confiance en ces lois que rien ne pouvaient affecter, mais également envers ce jeune mais prometteur combattant. -Soit. la. la tradition t'en donneras un ! - reprenant son souffle il prononça son propre testament en quelque mot - Yoshimitsu j'étais, Yoshimitsu tu seras. Alors comme le dogme d'une religion le vainqueur le fixa et lui répondit : -Yoshimitsu tu étais, Yoshimitsu je serai. » Alors Yoshimitsu arma son arme nouvelle et trancha la tête d'un homme mourrant, un homme qui tout comme lui avait été Yoshimitsu. Nul ne devait voir son visage. La liberté d'ôter son maque ne pouvait se faire que durant ce combat pour que l'âme puisse se libérer de tout le sang des crimes à jamais imprégné sur le masque. Tel était la loi du Clan, le vainqueur du chef de clan le devenait à son tour. oubliant jusqu'à son passé, jusqu'à son nom. Dés l'instant de sa victoire il devenait : Yoshimitsu, chef du Clan Manji.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Yoshimitsu se tenait face au cadavre se son adversaire, le sang continuait à recouvrir le sol, il commençait d'ailleurs à atteindre ses pieds mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
  
« Ste karyo, ste rihj.. Lyou sifa quia erz't ? » le sang, le combat. es tu fait de tout ceci ?  
  
Alors il se décida enfin à quitter cette arène de combat, sortant de ce temple fait du sang de ses prédécesseurs. Le Clan se mit en mouvement dans les heures qui suivirent cette étrange cérémonie de passation de pouvoir. Nul ne contesta cette décision et la seule qui en fut affectée fur la nature elle même. Elle vit ce Temple abandonné par ceux là même qu'ils l'avaient érigé et c'étaient servis de lui comme refuge. A présent ce monument était seul mais le monde lui ne l'était plus.  
  
Fin  
  
Notes :  
  
Ne cherchait pas la provenance de la langue que parle Yoshimitsu, c'est du pur : « Invention Fait Maison au Feeling ». lol ! 


End file.
